A Soldier's Christmas
by SlvrSoleAlchmst1
Summary: When Athrun is ordered to attack the Archangel on Christmas Eve, he hesitantly obeys and launches the offensive. When both sides crash land on Earth, the Archangel offers refuge to the four defeated ZAFT pilots. Athrun and Kira meet once again...


It was a relaxed air of boredom that floated about the bridge of the Archangel that night. Radars bleeped lazily, keys and buttons blinked their tired lights, and the crew sat motionless and silent, their minds hazy with thoughts of home. It was Christmas Eve, yet the massive Earth Forces warship remained vigilant, riding the inky blackness of space.

Miriallia's lids drooped, and Kuzzey let out a long yawn. When Tolle stood up and stretched, the sudden movement seemed to snap Natarle Badgiruel out of her frozen state of reflection.

"Don't let your focus drop! Pay close attention to the radars," her hard eyes crackled with life as she scolded the young soldiers. "We aren't out of the hot water yet."

Murrue heaved a sigh, but wisely held her peace. She knew the harsh Lieutenant was only keeping their best interests in mind, but still…she wished there was some way to provide them with a well-deserved period of relaxation.

"It's Christmas Eve!" Tolle exclaimed, shooting the elder woman a bewildered look. "Can't we take a break?"

"Mr. Koenig, please resume your duties. Do you think the enemy cares whether it's Christmas or not?"

Murrue Ramius turned to face the dejected youngster, fixing him with a soft smile. "I know you shouldn't have to do this tonight," she began, "But the truth is, all of us are still soldiers. We have a job and people to protect. For some of us, a sacrifice has to be made in order to emerge victorious."

"Wise words from a wise Captain," came a low voice by the entrance. Mu La Flaga stepped casually through the sliding metal doors and threw the brunette a sly wink.

"Lieutenant," Tolle pleaded miserably as their laid-back mentor sauntered in, "Can't you do anything about this?"

The Hawk of Endymion scanned the waiting faces of the four teenagers that gazed up at him hopefully. He heaved a sigh and rested his hands on his hips.

"Captain Ramius is right. You kids shouldn't even be asking me this, and I don't have the authority to grant you permission. You knew what you'd have to sacrifice when you decided to join the Earth Forces."

He watched with mixed emotion as their faces fell. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Murrue sag with weariness. After a slight pause, he spoke again.

"But you've all been working hard, so I suppose if the Captain agrees…" he trailed off as Miriallia squirmed in her chair.

"Please, Captain!" she pestered the delicate woman with fervor.

Natarle's back stiffened and she shot La Flaga a dangerous glare before intervening. "Captain," she interrupted, "We can't afford to let them go! ZAFT attacked us just yesterday. They could be back at any time."

"Now, that's no way to live your life," Mu commented, deciding on the spot to stir up a ruckus. "We can't always live in fear. It's worth taking risks now and then, and holidays should count double."

Murrue couldn't help but smile at the blonde man's antics. He was coming to her rescue again, something that he'd done many times before. He seemed to know exactly what she wanted, and was constantly at her side supporting her. He knew they couldn't afford to get careless, but he also understood her dilemma. She wanted to give the children a time to celebrate, but didn't know how to make it happen while still submitting to her stern role as superior. With his help, she could allow them a special break on Christmas Eve.

"Don't be ridiculous," Natarle barked in response to his cheeky remark.

"Now, now," he chided, leaning over the back of her chair and speaking low into her ear, "Is that the way you feel, even on your birthday?"

The irate Lieutenant mouthed a silent answer, at a loss for words. The rest of the crew paused, fixing her with questioning stares while Mu folded his arms and looked triumphant.

"It's your birthday?" Sai echoed in astonishment. "Christmas Eve?"

"That's right," Lieutenant Badgiruel answered curtly, a flush rising to her cheeks.

"Well then, Lieutenant," Murrue grinned. "You might as well abandon your duties, at least for a while. Ensign Neumann and the rest will take over your post."

"B-but, Captain…" she protested, disturbed by the casual order.

"I won't hear of it," the brunette insisted firmly. "And as for the rest of you, you're dismissed as well."

"Really?" Tolle cried.

"Thank you so much, Captain," Sai beamed.

"Where's Kira?" Miriallia asked on her way out the door.

"He's doing some maintenance on the Strike," La Flaga answered immediately. "Tell him to take a break before he overworks himself." He watched with pride as the lively group of teens exited the bridge.

Once they had gone, he turned to the Captain, his face lighting up with a reckless grin. "That was something great you just did, Captain."

She rose and gave him a timid smile. "It's all thanks to you, Lieutenant." She felt weak, exhausted after the ordeal. The realization that she really hadn't done a thing hit her like a freight train, and the thought drained her entirely.

"I wonder," she whispered, "If I'll ever be able to handle taking full command of this ship."

Mu La Flaga looked surprised, but the expression promptly faded into one of encouragement. "Relax. You're doing fine. And you know you can always come to me."

"Why didn't you just accept the position yourself?"

"You know the answer to that," he replied, aware that the other crewmembers were watching them. "And now isn't the time for regrets. It's Christmas Eve."

She nodded silently, settling herself back into her chair, a resolute look working its way onto her subtle features.

"Yes. Thank you."

◊

Kira lifted his amethyst eyes when his friend's voice reached his ears. He'd been in the Strike's cockpit for hours on end. When he heard Miriallia's hollered "Merry Christmas," the realization that it was a holiday hadn't yet struck him.

Reaching up to flip dark bangs from his vision, he managed a weak smile as he attempted to push aside the oppressiveness of his own dismal thoughts.

"Merry Christmas, Mir," he called back, the look on his gentle features revealing all despite his efforts. "Are we off-duty already?"

"We got a break," Tolle answered gleefully. "Come down from there and join us!"

Kira's forced smile didn't fool the spunky female Natural, however. Miriallia Haww studied the Coordinator for a moment, arms akimbo, before beginning to lightly chew him out as was her frequent custom.

"What's with the face, Kira? Come to the mess hall with us and celebrate." Her pretty brow furrowed. "We don't want you sulking," she teased.

This time, the Strike's pilot chuckled earnestly as he noticed her look of concern. "I get it, Mir. I'm coming right down." Yet as he descended again into the cockpit to shut down his machine, he squinted his eyes closed and held back an anguished shout.

Christmas Eve! The eve of the year's biggest holiday, and he was inside the cockpit of his gundam, with nothing but his memories to keep him company. Day in and day out, it was what he did, strictly because of his abilities as Coordinator. He maintained the Earth Forces' precious GAT-X105 Strike.

Try as he did, he could not quell the images that flooded his consciousness that night. Images of all the people who would not be experiencing the holidays that year, or ever again. And images of him.

_Athrun._

What was the azure-eyed youth doing? Just the day before, Kira had confronted him again on the battlefield. The thought of gunning down his best friend was slow in sinking in, despite the number of times he had been put to shame by the cool and collected Aegis pilot. Had it really been so many years since their last Christmas together, snug in the alcove of Athrun's kitchen, laughing and drinking cocoa? The questions ate away at him like a swarm of unrelenting insects.

"Kira?"

He blinked, his slender fingers curling into helpless fists. "I'm coming," he responded coolly, before burying his face in his hands.

◊

The common room was nearly empty, save for the four elite gundam pilots that occupied it. The Vesalius had docked at Aprilius One after the previous day's battle; repairs had been hurriedly made and reports submitted, while Commander Le Creuset conferenced with the PLANT Supreme Council. In a matter of hours it had been decided. Chairman Clyne had insisted the ZAFT forces stand down until after the holidays "to properly observe the tradition in a peaceable manner," as the kindhearted man had put it. After that, many of the younger soldiers had been allowed a visit home for Christmas.

This particular group of four, however, now lounged in the common room aboard the war vessel, contemplating their position.

Athrun sighed, sliding his rook absently across the chessboard in front of him.

"Bad move, Athrun," Nicol announced, taking the other boy's piece with a gentle smile.

The blue-haired Aegis pilot blinked. "Whoops. Looks like you've got me cornered." He eyed his trapped knight with disbelief.

"Loosing your touch, Zala?" Yzak Joule called from across the room, where a heated game of pool was taking place between he and Dearka. "I'll verse you in the next game, and we'll see if you can pay better attention then."

The young Coordinator barely acknowledged the challenge, gazing down at the chessboard distantly. Nicol shook his head hopelessly at the ill-tempered Duel pilot before nudging his opponent and meeting his eye with a level stare.

"Come on, Athrun. You usually aren't this easy to beat." There was concern on his innocent features.

The azure-eyed youth opened his mouth to answer back, but Dearka cut in before he could respond.

"He's probably upset that we didn't get to visit home as well," the tanned youth sneered. "Though I can't say that I blame him. We all wanted to go."

"It's too bad the Commander likes you so much, Zala," Yzak added sardonically as he frowned strategically down at the placement of the eight ball. "If we weren't his best team we'd all be scoffing Christmas dinner right now." He snorted in aggravation before taking the shot. "I win," he exclaimed, causing his blonde partner to curse and tug his wavy hair in aggravation.

"This isn't Athrun's fault," Nicol cut in. "We're soldiers, or have you forgotten? What if the Earth Forces use this opportunity to attack?"

The silver-haired Coordinator let out a hiss, but guarded his silence while Dearka took out the triangle to set up a second game.

"We can't forget our duties as members of ZAFT," Athrun exclaimed, straightening in his chair. "The PLANTs are our homes, and while I'd certainly rather be there, I'll gladly sacrifice my holiday if it means protecting the place that I can return to when this war is over."

Nicol was gazing at him in admiration. He glanced at the two on the opposite end of the room before leaning in to question the other boy again. "So what's _really_ bothering you? It's strange to see you so withdrawn."

Athrun started. Had it been that obvious that his mind was elsewhere? Though he was filled with his sense of duty to the PLANTs and to ZAFT, the truth was, his thoughts _had_ been wandering. Just yesterday, he'd confronted his best friend face-to-face in another battle, and the effects of the encounter still lasted. With a tiny pang of regret, he wondered what the brunette was up to on Christmas Eve.

_Kira._

"Athrun?"

The blue-haired youth looked up to see Nicol searching his eyes with concern. "It's…nothing," he replied carefully, not wishing to worry the younger boy needlessly. "Let's play again."

Just then a petty officer entered through the sliding metal doors and motioned them to attention. "Commander Le Creuset requests the presence of the Zala team on the bridge immediately," he announced in an official tone.

Nicol threw Athrun an uneasy look. Without further discussion, the four elite pilots made their way to the bridge, where Rau Le Creuset stood waiting, his mask glinting forbiddingly in the harsh white light.

"Commander," Athrun saluted once they all had entered.

"Good," their superior said smoothly, nodding his head in approval as he looked them up and down. "You're all still in uniform. I've a mission for the four of you."

Athrun's stomach did a flip-flop, but he kept his face passive. He caught Dearka throwing Yzak an anxious glance from the corner of his eye, but the four young Coordinators remained at attention despite the icy feeling of foreboding that had slipped over them.

"I want you to launch your machines," the sly man stated casually. "Take them out in secrecy. Locate the legged ship."

Athrun Zala's breath caught in his throat, and he found himself unable to respond. Chairman Clyne had specifically ordered the cease of all hostilities on their side. The command they had just received was a direct violation of the rules set down by the PLANT Supreme Council.

"S-sir?" Nicol murmured, speaking haltingly while the other three remained frozen.

"The Supreme Council must not hear of our little excursion. I expect it to be carried out efficiently. Do I have your cooperation?" His lithe body drifted slowly about the room in the anti-gravity.

"What incentive is there to attack them on Christmas Eve, sir, if I might ask?" Athrun struggled to keep his voice subdued.

A chilling smile lit up the Commander's face. "Ah. You see, Athrun, timing is everything. Who'd expect a full-scale advance on such a day as this?"

Yzak sniggered as he began to like what he heard. "I see. If we're all going to sit here on a holiday anyway, then we might as well get something done. And the Strike," he glowered, "I'll catch him off-guard, and this time he won't be able to oppose me."

The thought of laying waste to the legged ship while it was unprepared struck Athrun as practically immoral, not to mention the fact that they'd be disobeying orders from the Council. He wracked his brain for words, but none came. He felt the taste of bile rising to the back of his throat, and his hands tightened into fists as he tried valiantly to control his emotions in the presence of his superior.

Le Creuset was watching him carefully. "Sometimes in war," he explained patiently, "We must act on our own to achieve a victory. If the rules were not occasionally able to bend, many of us would be far worse off then we ever thought possible. This opportunity cannot be wasted."

Nicol gulped audibly, as Dearka looked indecisive and Yzak stamped his foot with impatience. Finally, Athrun dropped his gaze in defeat, signaling his submission.

The corners of Rau Le Creuset's mouth lifted into a horrifying grin. "Good. I have your agreement. Destroy them."

◊

"All hands to Level One battle stations!"

The alarm bell echoed through the sleek halls of the Archangel, jerking the group of teens out of their merriment with its harsh wailing. Kira flinched, but before he realized what he was doing, he had sprung to his feet and taken off for the ship's hangar.

La Flaga was already there when he arrived. The elder man gritted his teeth, hollering orders to the crew while his death-grip on his helmet tightened. The agitation that plastered his face was frightening in its severity, and he seized Kira's shoulder in a firm grip upon catching sight of him.

"Hey kid," he growled through clenched teeth. He looked Kira straight in the eye. "I'm sorry this had to happen. Hurry and launch the Strike. And remember to come back alive."

Kira was lost for words. He jumped readily inside his machine, walking it over to the loading dock, his fingers like icicles and his heart beating a furious tattoo. ZAFT was staging an attack on Christmas Eve. Had they no mercy?

"Those bastards," Kira heard La Flaga snarl over the static radio waves. "They're monsters. Don't go easy on them, Kira!"

"R-right," the boy blinked his amethyst eyes and stuttered a response. His heart was heavy. The thought that his former best friend was siding with a military that would sink to such a level…

_Athrun. I won't let you get away with this._

"Strike here. Launching!"

His valiant gundam zipped from the hangar and blasted into space. Almost at once, he was halted in his tracks by four very familiar machines.

The Duel cut off his path from the front, while the Buster and Blitz flanked him on both sides. Kira barely felt their presence. His eyes were locked on the Aegis, which was hurtling at top speed toward the bridge of the Archangel.

"ATHRRRUUN!" he roared, slamming the barrel of the Buster's rifle aside and barreling through his ring of predators in a seething rage. The Strike collided haphazardly with the fiery Aegis gundam, sparks soaring into space as their weapons clashed.

Just then a nervous shriek reached him over the fuzzy communications system. It was Miriallia.

"Kira," she yelled desperately, "The Duel has damaged the hull near compartment twelve. Valiants one and two are both down! Kira, where are you?"

The young Coordinator didn't bother to respond. His blood boiled and his vision swarmed in seas of red mist as he fought frenziedly, locked in combat with Athrun Zala. Beads of sweat poured down his forehead as he struggled to find an opening to get back to the ship. But the Aegis was unrelenting in its barrage of perilous blows.

"Kira!" A different voice crackled over the radio, just as the Aegis pulled away to duck a dangerous thrust from the Strike.

The brunette paused, almost forgetting to block a blast from the Blitz. "A-Athrun?" he stammered, his breathing ragged and uneven.

"K…ra, tell th…egged ship to r….eat!" The plea sounded distressed. "Our…ders were…stroy the le…ship, but if you…"

Kira frowned and whirled around to take a shot at the Buster, who was pestering him from behind. "Athrun," he answered back, his voice strained, "I don't know what you're playing at, but this is unforgivable! Why would you do this? Why!" He broke through the stalemate, and zooming around a barrage of Helldarts that had been launched at the Blitz, he arrived at the Archangel's smooth deck, where he landed and took careful aim at the Duel with his beam rifle. To his dismay, his best friend's voice sounded again over the airwaves.

"…n't want to…ight y…on " The interference was crippling to the cryptic message. "It wasn't sup…ed to be…"

The hull of the Archangel shuddered violently as it took another critical hit, and the Strike wavered on its feet. Kira glanced at his power gauge. It was nearly empty. The four ZAFT gundams assaulted the Earth Forces ship from all sides, and not even the ship's fast maneuvers could save them for much longer.

"K…ra," Athrun managed to shout as he dodged a hit from one of the Gottfrieds, "All thi……m…sorry!"

"What?" Kira froze. "What did you say?"

◊

Murrue lurched forward as the Archangel was struck from behind. "Aim Igelstellungs!" she demanded nervously.

Natarle gritted her teeth and leaned forward to shout a harried succession of orders. "Lock onto the X-207 Blitz. Disengage his Mirage Colloid before he gets too close. Igelstellungs, fire!"

Murrue watched in horror as the transparent Blitz switched on its Phase Shift armor in time to block the shots. In an instant, directly afterward, the Mirage Colloid flipped back on and they lost sight of it yet again.

"Roll twenty degrees starboard!" Captain Ramius shrieked as the Blitz's Gleipnir anchor shot out and hooked itself to the ship's gleaming hull. "Don't let him board us! Shoot him down!" She watched with bated breath as Ensign Neumann strained valiantly at the joystick.

"Where's the Strike?" Natarle growled anxiously. "What's Ensign Yamato doing?"

Miriallia's fingers shook as she punched a button on her keyboard and spoke loudly into the speaker. "Kira? Kira! Come in!"

But Natarle had already occupied herself with shouting more orders. Suddenly a fizzling noise erupted from the console and a scattering of electric jolts flew throughout the crewmembers. The lights flickered. Mir screamed, and Tolle threw his hands over his face protectively.

"The main system has been damaged," Captain Ramius choked out through the thick layers of smoke that spilled from the system's main computers. She nearly flew from her seat as the Archangel groaned and let out a mighty shudder. "She can't hold much longer!"

"What about the Zero?" Sai asked hopefully. "Isn't Lieutenant La Flaga out there?"

"I can't make contact with him," Miriallia replied, her voice rising to a point just below hysterical.

"That's because I haven't left yet!" came the elder man's irritated voice over the airwaves. His handsome face materialized on the video screen.

For a second, Murrue looked aghast. "W-what? Why not? Lieutenant, what's the matter?"

"It's the Zero. It's…" He trailed off as a gargantuan bang set the warship to rocking.

The Strike and the Duel had crashed atop the Archangel's broad deck, locked in hand-to-hand combat. Kira drew his beam saber faster than lightning, and in one fluid motion, sliced through the thick blue plating of the Duel's armor. The gundam's right arm fell away, shorn off by the powerful blow.

The Buster flitted to the Duel's rescue, and the Strike was caught between the two ZAFT machines. Kira had his back turned, unaware of the second gundam until it was too late.

"Fire Gottfrieds," Natarle screeched not a moment too soon. The canons hit their target dead on, and the Buster went down, smoke emanating from just below its cockpit.

Kira whirled in time to see the Buster fall, and without hesitating, he sprang to finish off his last opponents. His power was ebbing, but he launched himself at the two remaining gundams like a madman.

"C-Captain," one of the officers hollered, "The thrusters are malfunctioning! We're too close to the Earth. Its gravitational pull will draw us in!"

"Entering automatic descent sequence!" another soldier read out. "Atmospheric pressure increasing!"

"No!" Natarle shouted in vain, slamming her fist onto the arm of her chair while Murrue froze in shock, her face a pasty white.

"We've no choice but to land," the Captain announced finally, her voice eerily calm. "Don't give up yet. If we go down, we'll take the enemy with us. Release the Ablative Gel!" Upon her command, a slippery protective layer was excreted over the surface of the massive warship.

"Call Ensign Yamato back inside immediately," Lieutenant Badgiruel ordered, while Mir scrambled to convey the information.

The Strike's power had failed, and Kira's Phase Shift armor faded slowly to grey. The Blitz was coming at him with the speed of a racehorse. The young Coordinator tore his Armor Schneider from the compartment at his hip, plunging its serrated edges deep into the shoulder of the machine that rocketed toward him.

At once, all five pilots felt their cockpits begin to heat as the temperature rose. They were being pulled into Earth's Atmosphere with a force they could not oppose.

"Kira! Hurry!" Miriallia cried over the communication system. "We're going to try to land."

◊

The Archangel had alighted on the calm blue Earth. No one knew where. The navigational system had been taken out during the battle.

The crewmembers looked on in fear and fascination as a heated debate took place before them. Kira Yamato clenched his fists in agony, lowering his gaze as his superior scolded him harshly.

"Ensign Yamato, do you have any idea what you're suggesting?" Natarle Badgiruel scoffed, her face flushed with wrath. "They're the enemy! I will not allow such ridiculous behavior."

Murrue had been standing by, her arms folded across her chest. Now she spoke, though softer than the severe woman before her.

"Kira," she murmured, "I understand your feelings, but…" she trailed off as the Coordinator interjected fiercely.

"Don't you see? They were _ordered_ to attack us!" He ignored Lieutenant Badgiruel, who stood trembling with rage off to one side. "We can't leave them out there. They'll freeze to death!"

Murrue sighed and her gaze wandered to the frosted window of the Archangel. Wherever they had landed, it was obviously a very chill climate. So cold, in fact, that the hull of the ship had already been completely buried in snow. They'd only landed on the ground an hour ago. Angry flakes swirled and danced outside in the fierce wind, the moonlight casting a cold brightness upon the wreckage of the other four X-Numbers, where they lay meters away in the ice and snow. The pilots hadn't yet ventured out of their cockpits. If they did, they would surely freeze, and at this rate, they didn't have much air left inside…

"You realize, of course, that what you're proposing is absolutely insane." Lieutenant La Flaga peered at Kira, slightly amused by the boy's stubborn expression. "What the hell is going through that head of yours, kid? They were the ones who just shot us down." His lip curled into a silent snarl, and he followed the Captain's gaze to the stranded ZAFT machines in distaste.

"They _are_ just children," Murrue ventured softly, after pondering the situation in silence. "And it is Christmas Eve."

"Captain," Natarle started in horror, "You aren't seriously considering allowing them to board us?"

The pale brunette shifted uneasily. "If we called a temporary truce, we might be able to save them."

"Save them?" the Hawk of Endymion echoed in bewilderment, though he snapped his mouth shut the moment he observed the resolute look on his Captain's face.

"What will they do once they're on board?" Natarle challenged. "We can't very well let them walk around freely. They just sunk us! And now you want us to rescue them?"

"Radio them immediately," Murrue ordered, pretending not to notice the mutinous glare on her subordinate's features. "Tell them our conditions and allow them to board."

◊

Athrun shivered inside his cockpit, blowing on his hands in a vain attempt to keep the blood and warmth circulating. What a fine mess they had gotten themselves into. His radio crackled to life as Dearka's lazy drone reached him with an inquiry.

"Zala, how much longer until we're out of here?"

"As long as it takes," Athrun answered cautiously. "I haven't yet managed to make contact with the Vesalius." He heard the tanned youth groan.

That was when he caught sight of the green light blinking just over his head. His eyes widened in disbelief, and he fell silent.

"Athrun?" Dearka ventured. "Oy, Zala! What's going on?"

"It's the legged ship," he responded shrilly. "They're trying to connect with us via the airwaves."

Yzak snorted. "Tell them we won't surrender, if that's what they want."

The azure-eyed boy halted, his finger hovering over the button that would connect them to the Earth Forces ship. Why were they being contacted? What could the enemy possibly want?

Athrun took a breath and pressed the "receive" button, his anxiety threatening to overcome him despite his normally calm demeanor. Upon listening to the message, he blinked in surprise.

"W-what is it, Athrun?" Nicol asked curiously. "What are they saying?"

The blue-haired youth noted with alarm that the younger boy's teeth were chattering from the extreme cold. "The legged ship is requesting that we take refuge on board for the remainder of the night."

"WHAT!" Yzak's outburst made Athrun jump. "Do they seriously think we'll succumb to the bait? What if they decide to take us prisoner or something?"

Athrun couldn't help but chuckle. "Relax, Yzak," he reassured his fellow Coordinator with confidence. "I hardly think that's what they have in mind." He grinned, thinking suddenly of the kind and gentle Kira.

"What makes you so sure?" Dearka demanded testily.

Athrun didn't answer. "Let's go," he said. "I've just accepted their offer. I refuse to die here, at least."

◊

"Welcome aboard the Archangel," Murrue greeted the four shivering ZAFT pilots warmly. "We're honored that you've accepted our offer to join us, and in the spirit of Christmas, we'll allow you to remain here until tomorrow morning."

Dearka let his eyes roam the faces of his rescuers, while Yzak's lips curled into a sour sneer. The silver-haired Coordinator kept his gaze glued to the floor in contempt and humiliation. Nicol looked tentative, but at a cheerful nod from Captain Ramius, his face split into a grin.

Athrun saluted, ignoring Yzak's tense growl. He knew that saluting the enemy was something that ought never to be done, but under these circumstances…

He owed these Naturals his life.

"We appreciate the help," the blue-haired boy responded officially. "And thank you."

Natarle cut in before the Captain could respond. "This is something that we as Naturals are not proud of. Never before have we harbored a group of our enemies as an act of kindness." Her words were biting, her stare colder than the ice outside. "We expect that you'll handle your own situation. There will be no exchange of fire when ZAFT comes to retrieve you tomorrow. And while you are aboard this ship, we expect the cessation of all hostilities against us."

"Seems fair enough," Dearka muttered, still warily scanning the crew of Naturals that surrounded him.

"Should you fail to adhere to these rules, the penalty will be severe. Is that clear?" Lieutenant Badgiruel's tone left no room for argument.

"Clear as crystal, ma'am," Athrun replied stiffly.

"Great," Mu La Flaga spoke up, a cheeky grin on his face, "Then why don't you all head to the mess hall to warm up and eat something? But remember, one wrong move and you'll have me to deal with. I don't think you'll like the snow at this time of night on Christmas Eve." He ushered them off the bridge and into the hallway, while Nicol fixed the elder pilot of the Zero with an incredulous look of amazement.

The Hawk of Endymion pressed the button to open the sliding door, where Tolle, Sai, and the others had been listening in. Open its opening, Dearka walked straight into Miriallia, who tumbled over, embarrassed at being caught eavesdropping. She straightened shakily, glancing into the violet eyes of the tanned boy who had caught her wrist to prevent her from falling completely on her face.

Dearka blushed before letting go of the girl's hand, noticing the mutinous look dressing the countenance of a wavy-haired boy of his own age, who was standing not far off. The Buster pilot quickly composed himself, working to hide the surprise that had struck him upon setting eyes on the other teenagers. They were his age – so young to be fighting a war, especially for Naturals. They didn't have the enhanced abilities that the Coordinators did.

"W-we're here to take you to the mess hall," Mir stammered, averting her eyes from Yzak's murderous glare.

"We ask that you don't stray too far from that area," Murrue added before they set off. "If you need to go elsewhere, you must be accompanied by one of our soldiers."

"So, you guys are like our chaperones." Nicol smiled at Sai good-naturedly, making the best of the tricky situation, while Dearka snorted.

Yzak waited until he was out of hearing range to complain. "I have no intention of playing dirty while I'm on your ship. I just want to get out of here. Still," he sneered, "What do they think you lot would be able to do to stop us if we _did_ decide to take hostile actions?"

"I wouldn't recommend wondering that aloud again," Sai offered coolly, "Especially not where Lieutenant Badgiruel can hear you." He shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose in a huff.

"I'm sure this won't be too bad, Yzak," Nicol added. "You aren't afraid these people will have Santa Claus come and eat you tonight, are you?" He teased the silver-haired boy with a twinkle in his eye.

"Shut up!" Yzak spat, enraged.

Tolle burst out laughing, highly amused by the green-haired boy's comment. He stopped mid-giggle, however, as the irony of the situation struck him like a bullet train at full speed. His laughter died on his lips, and without saying anything, the rest of the young soldiers knew why.

He was laughing with the enemy. It seemed so wrong, so out of place.

Yet he hadn't been able to help it. They were all simply teenagers, in the end. Tolle silently reflected on the bitter course destiny had driven them to. In another time and place, they all might have been friends.

Athrun understood in an instant the conflict that the young Natural was feeling. Suddenly he stopped short, letting the rest of the nervous group carry on ahead. His gaze washed over them, and he searched for a familiar flash of amethyst eyes, or a gentle smile. At once he realized that the person he was really looking for wasn't there.

_Kira. Where are you? Why aren't you here too?_

His heart fluttered as his nerves froze. There was a small passage leading off to the right. It seemed to be calling him. He had been warned not to wander on his own, and yet…

_Kira._

He checked to make sure the others hadn't noticed his absence. When he decided the coast was clear, he made a sharp turn and padded off down the deserted hallway, his boots clicking lightly on the metal surface even as he attempted to stifle his footsteps.

After what felt like ages, the hallway came to an abrupt end. Athrun squinted in the semi-darkness, catching the faint flicker of muted lights emanating from the ship's empty hangar. The workmen were gone, packed up for the night, no doubt enjoying their down-time and pushing the repair of the Earth Forces warship until tomorrow. The azure-eyed youth stepped softly up to the railing and peered below.

"Kira," he gasped quietly as he spied the brunette, huddled on the concrete before the Strike.

As if by some strange magnetism, Kira Yamato felt the pull of the other boy's gaze, and he turned his head slowly. There Athrun stood, framed by a flood of pale light from the hallway behind him, gazing down in awe and disbelief. Kira gaped, his stomach tightening in shock.

_Oh God. Athrun._

"Kira!" Athrun hollered, taking the steps two at a time as he raced to the lower level where his best friend sat stunned.

Kira scrambled to his feet, and a slightly angered look that Athrun could not interpret crossed the other boy's features. Then he turned and stalked off in the opposite direction.

Athrun halted, confused. "Wait just a minute. Where are you…"

"Don't bother me now," Kira called back over his shoulder. "You shouldn't be here. The Lieutenant will lose her temper if she finds out, and you'll be kicked off the ship."

"Kira…" the blue-haired Coordinator trailed off, at a loss for words.

"I didn't convince the Captain to salvage the lives of you and your friends so that you could throw it all away!" The outburst was magnified tenfold as the sound ricocheted around the open hangar.

Athrun tried his best to remain composed, but his voice caught in his throat. "You…_you_ convinced her to? It was your idea?"

Kira stopped walking and nodded, his eyes shielded by the fringe of his silky bangs. "I couldn't…let you die."

Athrun made as if to speak, but Kira silenced him with a shout.

"I know it's wrong! I know I shouldn't feel this way! We're enemies now, and I know that, but I just…" He felt his eyes begin to well up with moisture and whirled, resuming his quick pace and taking off for a small door to one side.

"Kira, wait!" Athrun cried in vain, as the other boy continued to put distance between them. With a low growl of frustration, he took off after his childhood friend. "Kira, is that what this is about? How can you do this? You saved all our lives, but now you won't even stop to —"

"ATHRUN!" Kira shouted, and his friend clamped his mouth shut, out of surprise rather than obedience. "I don't want to do this," Kira choked out. "I can't face you like this. I…" Then he felt a steady hand on his shoulder, and he looked up. Blurry amethyst eyes met hard azure ones.

"I know what you're going through, Kira! But don't be so selfish!" Athrun's grip tightened and Kira winced. "This hurts me the same way it does you. Do you understand what it's like to have to see you like this, face to face, knowing that I just fired hundreds of rounds at you on the battlefield, with the intention of taking your life?" His voice rose to a piercing volume. He was no longer able to stem the furious flow of emotions that came pouring forth unbidden.

"Then why?" Kira shot back, with just as much fervor and passion. "Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to see you." He watched the brunette stiffen at the words. "Is that so much to ask? Everyone else already expects that we'll be able to forget our past as friends and fight each other without regrets. I don't need you believing that as well. Please Kira, just let me see you once before we have to go back into battle."

Kira pressed his forehead against the cool metal of the door and squinted his eyes shut. "Athrun…" he clenched his fists. "I…"

"Yes, Kira?" the azure-eyed youth waited patiently.

"How? How can you be so calm? How can you speak to me like this, like nothing ever went wrong?" His voice was nearly hysterical. "We're going to have to fight again!"

"It doesn't matter."

"It does! How can you live like this?"

Athrun's voice wavered. "I…can't. But I have to. And so do you. This war doesn't give us any alternative." He studied Kra's face for a sign of acceptance.

The brunette fell silent. Then he opened the door, revealing a set of rickety metal stairs that led to the Archangel's deck. "Come on," the young Coordinator said suddenly. "It's stopped snowing. It'll still be cold, though. Zip up your jacket or you'll freeze."

Athrun's eyes widened, and then he chuckled lightly, amazed the gentle boy could still find the strength to chastise him. He followed Kira upward until they emerged on the deck of the sleek warship.

A wonderland of snow and ice greeted them, glimmering in the soft moonlight. The forest of coniferous woodland sentinels towered, dominant and watchful, while the dim light glinted off the piles of white that rested atop their fanned green branches. Icicles dangled from bare branches, and the breaths of both boys transformed into steamy puffs of vapor as the cold sunk into their bones.

Athrun marveled at the sight, fixing his eyes on the twinkling stars that shone down like diamonds on a smooth velvet carpet. The North Star gleamed, shiny and bright, just above their heads. He closed his open mouth, aware that his childhood friend was watching him.

"It feels just like Christmas at my house, when I used to live here on Earth. There's no snow at the PLANTs," he breathed.

"I like this better," Kira responded, absently picking up a handful of snow and letting it go, watching as it glittered and fell to his feet. "This Christmas Eve is something special."

Athrun felt warm, despite the intense chill of the night air. "Yeah. It is."

◊

The sun dawned on Christmas day, and the entire Archangel's crew was awake and chipper. None had slept that past night. The spirit of Christmas had flown throughout, and all the youngsters, as well as the elder members of the crew, had remained awake, swapping stories and telling jokes in the mess hall. Flay had even agreed to make cocoa, with Miriallia's help. Yzak now lifted his second mug to his lips, still hesitant to admit that he was enjoying himself while surrounded by a group of Naturals. Kira and Athrun had joined them later that night, rosy-cheeked and shivering from the cold outside. None had noticed as they slipped in and warmed their numb digits with twin cups of hot cocoa.

Now the festivities continued; Dearka shamelessly flirted with Miriallia (to Tolle's constant displeasure), while Nicol and Sai remained mired in a lengthy conversation having to do with famous musicians and their various backgrounds. Yzak snickered as Kira and Athrun teased Kuzzey with the spooky re-telling of "A Christmas Carol." Then without warning, Athrun's communicator watched bleeped.

The blue-haired boy ceased his storytelling mid-sentence, attracting the attention of several more of the room's occupants. His jaw clenched, and his graceful frame stiffened.

Dearka narrowed his eyes while an eerie hush washed over the rest of the room. "Athrun, what is it?"

"It's the Commander."

Kira didn't move. Mu La Flaga looked genuinely disappointed, as did many of the others. Murrue was asleep, with her head resting on the tabletop.

Yzak stood. "That's that. Let's go back. The Vesalius will arrive soon, and if we're to prevent an attack, as we agreed…" He didn't have to say any more.

The three remaining ZAFT pilots rose, and Athrun threw a fond glance at the sleeping Captain of the Archangel before saluting Lieutenant La Flaga.

"Tell her we give her our thanks," he announced, and Mu canted his head in acknowledgement.

"Nicol," Sai ventured, standing up to shake the younger boy's hand. "When this is all over, be sure to tell me about your next piano concert." He smiled as the kindly ZAFT soldier nodded.

"Tolle, no hard feelings," Dearka winked at the flustered Natural as he referred to his advances on Miriallia. "All in good fun."

"Jerk," Mir said, her eyebrows furrowing. Two seconds later her face cracked into a huge smile.

"You'd all better go," Natarle urged, though by this point, she too had a hint of a grin on her stern features.

It was in good spirits that the foursome of elite mobile suit pilots left the Archangel on that Christmas day. The entire Earth Forces crew was there to see them off, waving and yelling out last goodbyes. Kira tried not to think about the last part of their conversation on the Archangel's deck, but to no avail.

"_I'll have to fight you again, won't I?"_

"_Yes, Kira. But don't forget, we have no other choice. I intend to do you the honor of fighting you with my best effort." The azure-eyed youth smiled. "So I expect you to do me the same. And maybe some day, we'll meet again away from the battlefield. Merry Christmas, Kira."_

He blinked back a tear as he watched his friend trek back to his fallen Aegis in the snow. He was brought swiftly back to reality as Mu placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder.

"This is war, kid. And I know you know better than anyone that befriending your enemy makes things much harder. These kids don't realize that yet." He motioned to the disheartened group of teenagers as they waved goodbye to the four ZAFT pilots. "But this is how it always will be. This is our Christmas, so thank God you're alive to witness it."

Kira raised his head high. "I know, Lieutenant. This is a soldier's Christmas."


End file.
